Tattoos
by The Obsessed One
Summary: The team discuss Tattoos


Tattoos, Scotch and a whoole lotta arse Summary: The team talks Tattoos Rating: PG Disclaimer: I don't own them...but I need them A/N WARNING: people offended by tattoo talk click away now....   
  
"No way!" "Yes way!" "Prove it" "In your dreams"  
  
Catherine and Greg had been arguing for the last 15 minutes over how many tattoos she has and it was starting to drive Warrick crazy- he would normally leave but it was pretty entertaining and it was a slow night.  
  
"Ashley!" "What?" they said together "Never mind I was getting bored" he mumbled "Does it matter how many tattoos Cath has?" He pleaded "Yes!" they said together again "Hey guys" Nick said walking into the break room "Thank the lord" Warrick said "What?" Nick replied "These two have been arguing for ever about how many tattoos Catherine has," Warrick said sighing "Cool- sooo how many do you have Cath?" Nick said grinning like a cat "One" she said "And I was trying to find out what they were" Greg said nodding "Good boy Greg" Nick said approving "Hey!" Warrick and Catherine said together "Okay, because I am so nice, I will tell you everything you want to know about my tattoo if you find out everyone on the night shift's number of tattoo's and what they are" she said leaning back into the chair "Deal" Greg, said quickly "But, there's a deadline, let's say two hours from now?" Catherine said "Okay" Nick said "Are you coming Warrick?" Greg said standing up "Yeh, might as well, nothin better to do" he said standing up "Bye" Greg said in a sing-songy voice while they exited  
  
"Hey Sara" Nick said casually walking into into one of the layout rooms "Hi " Sara replied "Do you want anything?" She asked "Well, uh, I depends what you mean- do I want anything?" he smirked "Nickk" she whined "Okay okay" he said putting his hands up in surrender "Cath said that she wouldn't tell us all something we wanted to know unless we found out a bit of information against certain people first" Nick twisted his words "Get to the point" she sighed putting her things down "How many tattoo's do you have?" he asked "What makes you think I have any?" she smiled "Um, so you have none?" he asked shyly "I didn't say that" she said pushing her hip against the table "Sara we have a deadline" he said sternly "Catherine has you boys wrapped around her little finger doesn't she?" "Will you please tell me?" Nick pleaded "Three- butterfly on the hip, lizard on the ankle and a fairy one on my back" she said "Cool, thanks Sara- fairy?" he said heading out the door "No problem" she said heading back to her work  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
"Uh Grissom" Warrick said knocking on his office door "Yes darlin?" He called "Uh Oh" Warrick muttered opening the door There was an empty bottle of scotch sitting on his desk next to a shot glass "What happened to you?" Warrick asked "Nothing honey bunch," he said drooling slightly on the last word "Riiiight" Warrick said, " Can I ask you a question then?" Warrick replied sitting down "Anything for you my big fuzzy haired googol- mogul" Grissom said back "How many tattoo's do you have?" Warrick asked "Um.....let me see, five" Grissom "Five?!" Warrick remarked "Yup, a Chinese symbol on my right foot, another matching symbol on my left, Ying and Yang on my hip and a tattoo I got for my high school team on my back" he said looking very thoughtful "That's only four" Warrick said "Oh, Yeh and I have Catherine written on my arse" Grissom said "Really?" Warrick said surprised "Yes" Grissom replied "Why?" he asked knowing he was treading on thin ice "Beeecasue I Lurve her..duh" Grissom said hitting his head with his palm "Ookay then, well I'm gonna go now, before you can kill me- or worse, fire me" Warrick said backing out of the room knowing full well that Grissom would really regret what he had said later on  
  
"Got it!" Warrick said walking into the break room where Catherine, Greg and Nick were assembled "Okay go" Catherine said "I 'll go first, Sara has Three- butterfly on the hip, lizard on the ankle and a fairy one on her back" Nick repeated "Goood, next" Catherine prompted "Grissom has five a Chinese symbol on his right foot, another matching symbol on his left, Ying and Yang on his hip and a tattoo he got for his high school team on his back" Warrick repeated "That's only four Warrick" Catherine said shaking her head "I know, I saved the best till last – he has your name," he pointed to Catherine "On his arse, and when asked why he had your name there he said and I quote: ' Beeecause I Lurve her..duh" Warrick mimicked – including hitting himself "Okay then that warps this up" Catherine said standing up "What? To hard to handle Cath- never seen your name on a guys ass before?" Greg teased "Oh, no it wasn't that, I've seen Gill's ass many times- it's only recently he got the tattoo" she replied with a smirk "And how would you know?" Greg asked pushing the subject "Because I've been seeing his ass on a regular basis for the last twenty years" She said and walked out But then came back in "Oh and Greg, mine says Gill- just in case you wanted to know" and headed out again "Well I guess that anwsers your question then Greg" Warrick smiled "What?" Greg said "One" Nick said and followed Warrick out of the room Leaving a very puzzled Greg standing in the middle "OH MY GOD!!!!!!" Greg screamed and dived for the phone...  
  
A/N Hope you liked it- a spur of the moment thing when I'm bored P.S. Sorry if the whole "Ashley" thing always confuses you I write in my  
friend's name in all of my stories just to piss her off... 


End file.
